phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollercoaster (song)
Rollercoaster is the song that appears in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" as Phineas, Ferb, and friends try out the rollercoaster. Lyrics (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Isabella: Phineas, are you sure this is safe? '' '''Phineas': Of course! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Phineas: It's like a leisurely drive around downtown'' '' But it starts with a 3 mile drop straight down'' '' And now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride'' '' Not a written rule but it's strongly advised Permanecer sentados, por favor Scream if you want more! That's right Cork screwin 'round the interstate With peanut butter and rubber snakes Clear the way move over Look out Bud Here comes the mud! Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster Look out! Right side up and upside down Don't ask me to talk Can't tell a verb from a noun And I'm screaming like a baby Who's afraid of a clown Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers That are already brown! Phineas: It'll twist your belly It'll turn your gut Man is this ride sweet or what? We go: Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah Ferb: We go: Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah Ferb: We go: Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah Yeah rollercoaster Buford: I got the poster! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Gallery Background information *The phrase "Can't tell a verb from a noun" is most likely a reference to the song "Nicest Kids In Town," from another musical, Hairspray. *This is the first time where Phineas and Ferb's friends actually seemed to be scared when trying out an activity. *If one listens closely when the group is about to shoot out of the mud, the music gets a bit louder before going back to normal. *While Phineas sings "scream if you want more!" The next portion of the track is shown to be a tangle of track, similar to rollercoasters such as Poltergiest. Errors *In the new scenes Isabella is with Ginger in the second car and Baljeet and Buford are in the third car. In "Rollercoaster", the second and third car were occupied by Isabella and the three kids who took the poster in the mall. They can be seen in some reused sequences towards of the end of the song, making the Fireside Girls, Buford and Baljeet appear to "vanish" for a brief moment. *As Isabella looks at the seatbelt falling, she looks to her left. When she asks if the ride is safe, she turns from the right. *When the rollercoaster is near the bottom of the first drop, the roads are colored like grass. *When Phineas says "Peanut Butter and rubber snakes," there is no peanut butter. *In one scene, where Phineas, Ferb and their passengers are going through the snake zone, Phineas's hair appears to be green. This is either a programming error or Phineas's hair cannot be seen through Ferbs 's hair. This is only visible for a few seconds but there is no snake in Phineas's hair so he either had green hair for these few seconds or it may be Ferb's hair. *When the kids are covered in rubber snakes, Phineas' mouth isn't moving while he is singing. *When the roller coaster cart passes through the tangle of track, they skip some of the track *Phineas throw his guitar in between song, but at the end of the song had his guitar with him. *At the nearly end of the song,there was a scene from the first episode:both Phineas and Ferb are sitting inside the ride.But when it jumps to the next scene they are standing and playing their guitar again. Continuity *The line "Permanecer sentados, por favor" is a reference to Phineas' lines in the Original Story Pitch and in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", meaning "Remain seated, please" in Spanish. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson *Scott Peterson References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher